Breath, forget the past, and live a happy life
by Demon Of Passion
Summary: [KakaSaku, rated for later chapters] Kakashi is 22 and Hurano, Sakura is 16. Sakura had always hidden who she really is. But what will happen when an unexpected person finds out who she really is? What will happen when everyone finds out that Sakura is th
1. Chapter 1

Summary- [KakaSaku, rated for later chapters Kakashi is 22 and Hurano, Sakura is 16. Sakura had always hidden who she really is. But what will happen when an un-expected person finds out who she really is? What will happen when everyone finds out that Sakura is the Rosuto, Fuuha (lost, grace) who grows herbs on top of the roof of her house, and in her back yard, for the village. Fuuha, who became a Jounin at the age of 7 and a year later, had forfeited being a ninja to become a regular villager. Fuuha, who seems to always be haunted by memories of the past.

The Rosuto family had always been known for their secrecy when it came to almost everything. They were a family made of high standing ninja that would appear and disappear, seemingly out of thin air, within the Hidden Leaf Village, seeing as that was the village they affiliated with. They were a force to be feared since no one outside of the family knew anything for sure about them. The Rosuto family was known to be a combination of females and males with shining black hair, ghostly white skin, dark blue eyes that where at times mistaken as black, and long slender bodies. No one knew of a single Rosuto that was anything less than a Jounin and no one knew of their family techniques, which were hidden from anyone outside of the family.

Fuuha had been special condition within the Rosuto family. Fuuha had taken immediately to being a ninja and was taught by the most advanced ninjas who just happened to all be from the Rosuto family. Fuuha had quickly risen to the rank of Jounin by the age of 7 but had insisted upon not being known as such, yet. Fuuha had become an amazing ninja and was capable of going on S-class missions by herself; every Rosuto went on missions by themselves. At the time Fuuha had been so advanced that the Third Hokage saw fit to train her some himself, and his cause proved worthy because she advanced far beyond the level of the Third Hokage himself.

At the same time, Fuuha had to actively pretend to be Hurano, Sakura. It was not something that Fuuha had enjoyed but it had been a requirement to help protect the safety of the Rosuto family. It was amazing how much concentration and skill it took to pull off the act and gen-jitsu to the point that no one, not even the Hokage, would suspect it was anything but the truth. All of the skills that this required helped to make Fuuha even more powerful quicker than it would have before.

When Fuuha turned 8 a secret war had broken out within the Rosuto family. Ties and debts within the family were pulled, sides decided years ago, and fighting took place for a week and a half. Fuuha had not been pulled into the fighting by ties or debts but instead she was pulled in because of the danger to her parents, who were at the time to weak to fight. Fuuha had hidden her parents away and stayed with them to defend them with her life, in hopes that they would live through the war. Fuuha's hopes were crushed when 22 members of the opposing side, what was left of them, fought their way into the room. They had quickly and easily slaughtered Fuuha's parents in front of her eyes. They had forced Fuuha to watch and listen to her parents screams as they raped her mother and then tore both her parents' bodies apart slowly and then they finally killed them.

Fuuha had been so enraged by their actions and spurred by the thought that she could not let people this sick and wrong to live. She had pulled on all of what she had been taught to kill all 22 members of the opposing side. After their bodies lay strewn across the room, no body actually recognizable, Fuuha left the room and searched the family grounds for any survivors. No survivors where left other than Fuuha herself. The task then fell upon Fuuha to bury the bodies, clean the family grounds, pack what she would need away, seal the underground library with advanced jitsus, and then burn what was left of the family grounds. Fuuha then turned from what was once her home and left for the Hidden Leaf Village.

Fuuha had immediately gone to the Third Hokage and told him that there had been a war within the Rosuto family. The Third Hokage had asked Fuuha to become a Sanin of the Leaf Village but Fuuha had declined the invitation and told the Third Hokage that she resigned her position as a ninja. She had requested that the Third Hokage to write down that all of the Rosuto family had died of disease and no longer lived. The Third Hokage had agreed with the request reluctantly and then given Fuuha a home on the outside of the village that she could live in as a villager who grew herbs for the village. Fuuha had agreed with these terms and disappeared into the backgrounds of the city and market only to be known of as a villager.

* * *

_I felt the cloth that was on my mother's head to find that it was no longer wet. I picked it up and dunked it into the bucket of cold water at my side. I carefully pulled the cloth up and squeezed it out over the bucket. I then gently laid it on top of my mother's forehead in hope of bringing down her fever. I started to feel vibrations going throug__h the ground__ and by the steady increase of feeling with the vibrations I could tell that someone, no some group of people, where coming towards the room I was in. I berated myself for forgetting that I was still within the __Rosuto__ family grounds, and that a war was going on in here, therefore any noise or vibrations that were made was because there were more than 5 or 6 of them moving at the same time. I didn't know for sure if the group was friendly or not so I tried to move my parents. I couldn't let them stay here if a fight was about to happen._

_My parents' bodies wouldn't budge__ and I started to panic. The vibrations where getting closer. I couldn't think of anything except moving my parents' bodies. I pulled a lot of chakra out of my body and did a __jitsu__ to move their bodies. The __jitsu__ didn't work and the chakra didn't come back to me. I had just lost about half of my chakra. I pushed and pulled the bodies' but they wouldn't budge, I was lost within the effort. I didn't even notice that the ninja had burst into the room until they had captured and tied me up with chakra binds. I fought against the binds but it was no use because I was not strong enough._

_I was helpless as I watched my parents' bodies being pulled apart and cut into little pieces. I watched them rape my mother, her arms where already torn from her body. She had resisted and tried to pull away from them and they had then torn her legs from her body and continued. I could hear the screams, they pierced my soul and mind, but I did not cry or yell, they would only take it as encouragement and cause my parents more pain. I silently watched them do such horrible things to my parents and then they finally killed my parents._

_I watched in horror as they turned to me, their eyes where thirsty for blood and my pain filled screams. They wanted me to be at their mercy and to beg them to stop as they continued to mutilate me. I didn't know what happened next. The only way that I could truly describe it was that I broke. I broke into a million pieces and the only thing that ran through my mind was revenge. I had to kill them for what they had done, I had to avenge every person that they had killed, and I had to kill them before they could kill anymore. My chakra had surged and I pulled more from things around me, the earth mostly. I had broken the bonds and slaughtered them._

_I didn't have control over my body. It was like if someone else was controlling my actions. But I had killed them, torn their bodies apart, spread the room with their blood__, and left nothing that could even be imagined as a human in that room. I had left that room dripping with blood. The blood was not mine though. I don't remember how I had gotten through burying the bodies of all of the __Rosuto__ family, seeing the faces of all of them, but I had. It had taken a couple days for me to bury them, seal the underground library, and then burn the village. Not once had I returned to the room that had held my parents' dead bodies._

_I had then walked away from the burnt down village planning to never return to it or the life that I had lived…_

I bolted up right in a cold sweat. I had not had that nightmare in 6 years and it had shaken me very badly. I got up out of bed and took a hot shower. I walked back into my bedroom and put on a black and white stripped tank top, black short shorts that stopped mid-thigh, some black shoes, white leg warmers, a silver dragon necklace, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I than silently walked back out of my little house and made my way into town, after grabbing some money for shopping and locking the door. I didn't bother to put on the gen-jitsu since Sakura, who at the moment was a clone that I had put 10 of my chakra into, was off on a difficult A-rank mission.

It took me some time to get to town and by that time I felt my stomach complaining with hunger. I saw an Instant Ramen shop up ahead and walked towards it. I had never really liked ramen but I was hungry and they would make the food quickly, that was good enough for me. I moved into the Ramen shop and took the only seat left. The cook looked at me and smiled warmly at me. After all I was a familiar costumer since I always came here for breakfast whenever I came into town.

"How are you today Fuuha?" The cook asked me.

"I'm doing good. The usual will be fine for me." I said in a distracted voice.

The cook looked at me worried. He knew that look and voice. After all I had used it for two years straight. He walked away to make me the beef ramen that I usually ate. I took a quick look around and saw that I was sitting next to Naruto. On the other side of Naruto was Sasuke and Kakashi. I couldn't believe that I had chosen such a bad place to sit. The cook put a bowl of beef ramen down before me and mumbled something about it being on the house before disappearing. The only thing that I could was hoping for is that Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi didn't take any notice of me...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- [KakaSaku, rated for later chapters Kakashi is 22 and Hurano, Sakura is 16. Sakura had always hidden who she really is. But what will happen when an un-expected person finds out who she really is? What will happen when everyone finds out that Sakura is the Rosuto, Fuuha (lost, grace) who grows herbs on top of the roof of her house, and in her back yard, for the village. Fuuha, who became a Jounin at the age of 7 and a year later, had forfeited being a ninja to become a regular villager. Fuuha, who seems to always be haunted by memories of the past.

I slurped up the ramen slowly and deliberately, concentrating on not bringing any attention to myself. I could feel the cook watching me from the corner of his eyes. I stared down at the ramen and hoped that the cook wouldn't single me out. The ramen was delicious and gave me a comforting sensation as the warm ramen noodles slipped down my throat. I needed this after that dream last night. I also need a long day stay at the hot springs, but I couldn't afford that in money or time.

The ramen was so good in my stomach. And the ramen combined with the sun warming the backs of my legs made me comfortable. I felt my mind drifting away and didn't have the will power to stop its random day dreaming…

_I was standing on top of the __Hokage__mountain__ looking down at the village. The sun was __slowly rising behind from the horizon. I made a clone that I put on the illusion of Sakura and sent it off to go to the Ninja Academy. I could feel people starting to stir in the village and took off for the __Hokage's__ office. I jumped silently from roof top to roof top towards the __Hokage's__ office._

_Once there I came to a rest in front of the door's that led into the __Hokage's__ office. I could hear voices inside the office but knew that I needed to go in before the village started to wake up. I raised my hand and silently dragged my chakra filled nails across the door which created a slight screeching sound, the knock that all __Rosuto's__ used. The conversation inside the room came to a stop._

_The __Hokage__ called for me to come in. I opened the do__or and walked in silently, the door swung shut behind me. I walked up to the __Hokage's__ desk and dropped the report file, which I had finished while sitting on the __Hokage__mountain__, of my mission onto the __Hokage's__ desk. I could feel the __Jounin__ in the room watching me as I walked up to the __Hokage__. I turned to leave and as I walked away I listened to the __Hokage__ speak to me._

_"Thank you __Fuuha__. I will send your pay to you." The __Hokage__ said in a gentle voice…_

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I felt someone poke me. Without realizing it I had quickly knocked the person's hand away from me and had a small kunai, made of my pure chakra, at the person's neck. I immediately realized who it was and released the kunai and turned back around in my seat before anyone could comprehend what happened. I pushed away from the bar and walked out of the ramen stand swiftly.

I walked to the market and anxiously did all of the chores that I needed to do without thinking about them. I had just completely blown my cover. I didn't know what would happen now but I had an idea that no matter what it was it wouldn't be good. After 9 years of carefully hiding myself and cloaking the real me it would all be ruined in that one simple moment when I lost myself in a memory. I had actually been completely hidden and forgotten after the Chunin Exams when Orichimaru had killed off the Third Hokage too. The Fifth Hokage had not even bothered to look into those files yet because she was mostly off drinking somewhere. But now she would have a reason to. Now all of the hiding and secrecy was for not. I would be discovered. And my file, that was hidden deep within the stacks of papers that only the Hokage could get to, would be found and read.

I finally came back to the world of the living after getting all of the things I needed. I started to slowly walk back to my house while carrying my grocery's. I didn't even show an ounce of emotion when a Jounin, Gai to be precise, appeared in front of me. Gai gave me his nice guy pose.

"Gorgeous lady full of eternal youth, you are to report to the Hokage's office. Afterwards maybe me and you can go get something to eat together." Gai said in his 'flirty' voice.

"Cut the crap Gai. I'm not interested in you. And besides I'm not full of youth, I've seen and been through too much for that to be true." I gently whispered out in a way that made it seem like a sigh carried on the wind.

With that said I gracefully disappeared in a wave of black rose petals, a signature from the Rosuto clan. I appeared inside the Hokage's office with a small amount of smoke curling around me. I looked around the office to see the Hokage, Shizune, the pig that Shizune was holding, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi standing in the room. I placed my grocery bags down with a sigh and gently sat down. This would be a long meeting…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- [KakaSaku, rated for later chapters Kakashi is 22 and Hurano, Sakura is 16. Sakura had always hidden who she really is. But what will happen when an un-expected person finds out who she really is? What will happen when everyone finds out that Sakura is the Rosuto, Fuuha (lost, grace) who grows herbs on top of the roof of her house, and in her back yard, for the village. Fuuha, who became a Jounin at the age of 7 and a year later, had forfeited being a ninja to become a regular villager. Fuuha, who seems to always be haunted by memories of the past.

There was an awkward pause in the air as soon as I sat on the ground. I could feel tension starting to swirl around in the room. Each second the tension was getting louder. I could feel Naruto staring at me, not even trying to hide his attempt. _'Well, he really is quite pathetic. I wonder __if__ he will ever become a good __shinobi_' I could also feel Kakashi, Shizune, the pig, Sasuke, and the Hokage staring at me. _'It really isn't helping that I keep thinking of __Tusandme__ as the __Hokage__. I guess I'll start referring to her by her name.'_

"So…Why exactly do you need me, Tusandme?" I said casually, trying to break the tension.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tusandme yelled in anger as she jumped to her feet.

_'-__M__ental sweat drop- Okay…so maybe that didn't work…'_I looked around the room to see that everyone else had backed away from Tusandme. Naruto was even brave enough to give me a "It was nice knowing you" look. _'Okay __Fuuha__. Think fast there has to be something to say that won't completely tick __Tusandme__ off even more….I would after all like to keep living…'_Then…well, my mouth opened and words started to come out before I could actually think about what I was going to say.

"I called you by your respectful name, but if you wish for me to call you something else than I will be pleased to call you by that." I said gracefully in the diplomatic voice of a Rosuto.

_'YES!! I knew there was a good reason for being a __Rosuto__. –Mental smile of victory- This is as good as won. Now I just need to stay away from ticking her off again…hmmm…'_I felt the tension leave the room and it became calm and peaceful, a better atmosphere for this conversation. I watched Tusandme as she sat back down in her chair. The pig started to get comfortable in Shizune's arms. _'I'll have to remember that the pig has good senses.'_ I started to feel my clone, Sakura, running towards the Hokage tower with her partners. _'Oh shit. How am I going to deal with this?'_

"Well let us continue on to the reason of this meeting. What exactly is your name?" Tusandme asked me directly.

'Here goes the truth….hope she doesn't immediately kill me…'

"Rosuto, Fuuha." I said calmly, hiding all the nerves within me with Rosuto grace… _'That's kind of weird. I just basically said my name but I meant it differently…hmm, I'll have to think about that later.'_

The whole room went completely silent. The tension started to return. 'I guess that the tension won't be leaving any time soon.' Sakura was now at the door with her partners.

"Oh yes. My clone is at the door right now with her partners. It would be amazing if you would go ahead and let them report on their long mission and then ask for my clone to stay behind so that I can dismiss her without drawing attention. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I can just stand over there by the wall seeing as the teams mission was nothing of private or classified rank." I said thoughtfully and stood up, picked up my groceries, and made my way over to the wall before hearing any sign of agreement.

"Knock. Knock." Came the sound of my clone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Tusandme called out to the group of ninja behind the door.

I could feel even more tension rise in the room as the door started to slowly open…


	4. Chapter 4

The tension was suffocating in the room. The door seemed to open slowly. Time slowing and the door seeming to move like a slug. _How ironic that the slug is also Tsundame's summon. Too bad she hasn't taught Sakura…um…me how to summon the slug yet…oh, well…I'll just have to go to my clan's library and try to find the clan's summons._ The door finished opening and revealed 4 ANBU. The ANBU at the front lifted their right hand and the other three took off immediately. The ANBU stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. The white ANBU mask with pick Sakura petals came off of my clone's face.

Everyone in the room froze. I looked around at everyone just standing or sitting in place. It was almost as if someone had stopped time. Then again you could still see things moving around outside of the window…so time didn't really stop. _I wonder what will happen to break the silence. Will it be Naruto's stomach growling? _As if by coincidence to my thinking, Naruto's stomach growled. It was a pity that no one noticed though_. I give that growl an 8 out of 10. If only someone other than me had noticed it. Okay this a little weird with MY clone even being frozen. I didn't even know that could happen….let's see, we need something to break these people out of this coma-like state…maybe a flying monkey…mental sweat drop…now that the stupid idea is out of the way, maybe a noise, such as talking._

For some weird and unexplainable reason a bird ran into the window behind Tsundame. Everyone, including me jumped into the air and the silence was broken by exclamations of surprise.

_I guess that works too. I'll have to remember it for later use. _I felt a pain start to come evident in a lower region of my body. _Great, this is great timing for a wedge, great timing. _I quickly distanced my mind from the pain so that it wouldn't distract me. Sakura turned towards me and blinked curiously.

"Great, I've left you so long that you're starting to get feelings, just perfect." I muttered in announce.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any emotions at all. I never could. It would be completely against my creation and all. Then again you have left me out for 6 years, 4 months, 2 days, 3 hours, 2 minutes, and 35 seconds as of…now." Sakura said to me in a smart aleck voice.

"Okay that's it. Only I get away with being the smart aleck. Even if you are only a duplicate of me that looks different and is known by a different name, that still doesn't give you the right to act like that." I said while standing up in slight irritation.

_Poopy, I'm overreacting. I need to regain control before I do something I'll regret…_

"Well you're the one that created me. So if you can't deal with it than go sulk in a corner or something." Sakura said in a superior voice.

"Now you're just being stupid." I said with a huff while falling down onto my butt.

"Sakura, you know this person?" Naruto asked in disbeilf.

"DUH!! I'm her clone after all. Why wouldn't I know my creator?" Sakura yelled at Naruto while hitting him over the head.

I blinked in some small form of surprise as Naruto made a dent in the floor. _Wow…I had no idea my clone had that much power. I should have probably kept up with her more. Then again I did kind of give up the whole ninja aspect of my life. That power is amazing though. Well, really it's not quite up to how strong I was at the age of 6. Though, I did give my clone the same amount of chakra that I had when I was 3…so, considering those aspects when I release my clone, my power should double if not triple…that's rather useful for me-…_

"Get rid of this clone already." Tsundame yelled in my direction.

I looked up at Tsundame startled and not understanding for a second. Then it suddenly dawned on me that I was the only person in the room that had a clone out. I quickly released the clone. An overwhelming amount of strength and chakra washed over me and merged into my body, morphing it ever so slightly. I felt my heart start to give off an unsteady beat that was in no way good. _Crap, I should have known not to do that. I'm so stupid; I can't believe I completely forgot. That amount of chakra _

_should have been slowly drained from my clone to prevent these complications. Now I'll need to disappear for about a week to train and get my body use to this sudden increase of chakra. I just hope that my body doesn't give out in the process…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Since I don't know you in depth, nor did I know about your true existence until today I will have you being watched until I call you back. Kakashi, she will be with you. Report back to me with anything and everything that you find out about her." Tsunade said in a strict voice.

"You know, you could have just read all of the scrolls that the Third left behind in his desk and you would know all about me. My file would be in the bottom drawer to your right, where you have yet to put any sake bottles. I would also advise you not to put any sake bottles in there since the information in that drawer is very sensitive." I told Tsunade kindly.

Tsunade glared at me with killing intent. _Opps…probably shouldn't have said that. Then again it was fun to say that to her. Now I just need to find a way to get out of here alive…hmm…okay I need a dramatic subject change that will engulf Tsunade without making her angrier towards me. _I looked around the room while keeping my eyes in the same direction. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shizune, and the pig where all off to the side watching me and Tsunade. _Okay, thanks for the support guys. I mean really, even if you don't actually know me you could at least help me out a little bit._

"So, how am I supposed to take care of and produce all of the herbs for the hospital if I am to live with Kakashi?" I asked in a very relaxed voice.

"You won't because as of right now we have more than enough herbs. Besides, if we do need any I'm sure that you can find a way to produce them since you are a Rosuto. Now get out of my sight." Tsunade said politely until the last sentence, which she screamed.

I watched as everyone but Tsunade and I ran for the door. I watched as all of them shoot through the door and slammed it behind them. _Wow…that was pretty amazing_. I turned back to Tsunade. I watched as she pulled some sake out of one of her drawers.

"So, Tsunade can I have about a week before I start with the whole being watched constantly thing?" I asked Tsunade in a sweet voice.

"Why would I give you a week before making you live with Kakashi?" Tsunade asked me in a suspicious voice.

"Well…I need to train some to get my body used to the amount of chakra that just came back into my body. After all I have been living for about 16 years without that chakra being part of my body. Also, my clone managed to strengthen and expand her amount of chakra. Thus leaving my body with a big shock of chakra that I will need a week of training to get used to. The kind of training that I'm going to do could also be dangerous to other people, so it would be best if I did the training alone." I said in a soft but informative voice.

I could feel the silence after the comments I made fall on top of me like a blanket. _Uh…maybe I should have said that in a different way. It doesn't really seem like she appreciated what I said or that she will let me go train on my own…this could be very bad…_ I felt an immense pain suddenly shot through my body. I quickly grabbed my stomach as I felt the skin around my chakra seal start to tear my skin open. _Not good, not good. The chakra is trying to find a way out of my body. I can't let that happen. I have to keep it in or else 'that' will happen…and I'm reacting to the pain. Darn, that means I need to re-train my body not to react to physical pain. _I started to move the chakra that had stayed in my body into my skin so that it would make an unbreakable shield. Therefore, the layer of chakra in my skin would keep all of my other chakra pumping through my body.



"…very well. I'll let you have some time off before you live with Kakashi. But you have only 3 days. Now get the hell out of my sight." Tsunade told me before gulping down a bottle of sake.

_Only 3 days. Is she insane? I don't think I can get use to this chakra in 3 days…well, I'll try at least._ I gritted my teeth and pushed myself to my feet. I formed the Rosuto seal with my hands and transported out of fire country and onto the ocean just out of the perimeter of water country. I used my chakra to form 20 clones with equal amounts of chakra in them. All of clones and I adjusted our stuff and got ready to fight. _Opps, I think I left my bags of groceries in the Hokage's office. mental shrug well, let's get this thing started._ With that said mentally we all charged at each other while maintaining perfect and balance on the water and clearing our minds completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi's P.O.V. in this chapter:

I stood in front of the M.I.A. stone after putting down the white orchid.

"Hey Oboto, hey Rin. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you guys. It's my entire fault. I should have been the one to save you guys, not the other way around. I was after all the team captain on that mission…and I failed-" a gust of wind brought leaves cascading down around me and welcomed the rising sun "-well, it's almost time for me to go about my day. It's probably going to be like every other day. Showing up late for training with Naruto and Sasuke, I'm happy that Sakura isn't here or she'd most likely beat me up. Then training them until time for lunch when Naruto will force us to go to some ramen place. I don't really care what the name of that place is. Then I will most likely show up late to some meeting or other and after that go a bar, get supper drunk, lay some random girl, leave her whenever she goes to sleep, and then fall into bed when I get home. Yeah, I know that you're laughing at my pathetic life Oboto and that you're hitting Oboto over the head while laughing in your head Rin-" a sigh left my lips "-well, I need to go. I'll come back and talk to you guys later." I said to my dead comrades with my rare sad and serious voice.

I formed hand seals with my hands and transported to the pole beside the bridge that team 7 always met at. Naruto and Sasuke were already there. Naruto yelled at me for being late. I made up some random excuse. Naruto yelled at me for lying. Sasuke interrupted by saying that this was wasting time. We went off to train some. Naruto convinced us to go to that 

ramen stand that he likes. We went there and that's when my normal and boring day didn't turn out to be so normal or boring.

We had all sat down at some seats at this ramen stand, which was really crowded today for some reason. We all ordered some ramen and of course since I am my amazingly fast self, I ate my ramen without anyone else seeing my face. Well, I guess that I should say that everyone except the two people that work there, didn't see my face. I mentally did my happy dance. I would never actually do my happy dance where anyone could see me because that would just ruin the image I had painstakingly gotten.

I pulled out Icha-Icha Paradise number 4 and began to read. I probably should have left but the conversation that Naruto and Sasuke where having was kind of intriguing. The conversation was something about the girls that they like and who they think they can get. It was intriguing enough for me to stay around. After all a ninja must always have dirt on other people so that other people will always look worse than that ninja…or something like that. Why should I get up anyways? Seriously, I was perfectly comfortable in the hard wood chair that had little splinters poking my butt. Yes, perfectly comfortable.

"...Fuuha…" I heard the cook say.

"I'm doing good. The usual will be fine for me." What sounded like a sad distracted female replied faintly.

_Fuuha? What in the world, I had never heard of anyone named Fuuha. And she said that 'the usual will be fine for her.' That means that she has been here before and indirectly is part _

_of Konoha. I wonder what she looks like._ I leaned forward slightly and looked around Sasuke and Naruto to see her. She had shining black hair that looked thick but I didn't know for sure because it was up in a messy bun. She had skin so white that it really scared me. Her eyes were a mysterious black that fit with her little nose and soft, full, and curving lips.

Her body was long and slender with all the right curves that were small but completely right on her body. Her body was so amazing and looked fragile_. I'm almost scarred that I might break her if I touched her. _She was wearing an interesting combination of clothes that wouldn't be seen on a regular civilian. Her clothes consisted of a black and white horizontally stripped tank top, black shorts that reached her mid-thigh, standard black shoes, white leg warmers, and a shiny silver dragon necklace.

_Her style of clothing is strange. And what's up with that look in her eyes? It's almost as if she is reliving something. I wonder what it could be that has her so bothered? Hey look there. Naruto is trying to get her attention. She must be deep in her thoughts for her to not hear what Naruto is clearly shouting at her. Hmm, Naruto is about to poke her, maybe I should stop him._ I was about to say something when I saw Naruto poke her. _Oh well, I'm too late to stop him. I wonder what will happen. _I watched as the woman knocked Naruto's hand away from her and put a kunai knife made purely of her chakra at Naruto's neck within seconds. I froze in amazement. _A civilian just made a kunai knife of pure chakra and has reflexes like that…Wait, this Fuuha couldn't possibly be a civilian _

_if she can do that. Fuuha, where did I get that from…Oh yeah, that's what the cook called her. _

I watched as she pushed herself away from the bar and almost ran from the ramen stand. I stood up and quickly looked out of the ramen stand only to see that Fuuha had disappeared into the crowd. I turned back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on. We have to report this to Tsunade immediately." I said to Naruto and Sasuke.

I turned and took to the roof tops and moved quickly to the Hokage's office with Naruto and Sasuke right behind me. I landed directly on the ledge into one of the windows of the Hokage's tower. Inside were Gai, who looked like he had just got back from a mission, and Tsunade. I jumped down onto the floor and Naruto and Sasuke joined me on the floor of the office. Tsunade turned to us with an angry look on her face and Gai looked thoroughly confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY FING OFFICE YOU MORONS!!" Tsunade screamed at me, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama this is urgent and requires your immediate attention." I said calmly but slightly panicked.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TELL ME!" Tsunade screamed out again.

"Me and my team where eating at the ramen stand. Naruto poked a young woman that I've never seen before. The woman reacted almost instantaneously by knocking Naruto's hand out of the way and holding up a kunai knife made out of pure chakra to Naruto's throat. By the time I realized what was 

happening she had already disappeared into the crowd. She had seemed like any other civilian and I could not detect any chakra from her. The only thing that identified her as special is the fact that she wore a black and white horizontally stripped tank top, black shorts that went to mid-thigh, white leg warmers, regular black shoes, and a silver dragon necklace. She had her black hair up in a messy bun, has black eyes, scary white skin, and a slim build but I could not identify her height. The cook at the ramen stand called her Fuuha." I said quickly and seriously.

"Fuuha? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked me in surprise.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said completely serious.

The Hokage fell from her standing position into her chair. Her gaze turned out of the window.

"Fuuha is capable of doing that? A gardener for the hospital…" Tsunade seemed to space out.

"Hokage-sama, what should we do?" I asked as I covered my surprise.

"Gai, find her and make sure she comes here." Tsunade said in a dazed voice.

Gai left the office quickly. _So Tsunade knows who this Fuuha is. She also said something about a gardener…_

"Hokage-sama, how do you know her?" I asked in my bored voice, effectively covering my curiousity.

"I don't really know her. She's been one of the most important gardener's for the hospital since before the Third died. I've only seen her once when she came to the hospital to deliver plants. That's also the only time that she was actually seen in the hospital. I don't know how she gets the plants to 

the hospital now, but she does it without anyone knowing she was there." Tsunade said in a confused voice.

_Interesting, very interesting…_

Suddenly Fuuha appeared in the room with a small amount of smoke curling around her and the grocery bags she was holding. I blinked in surprise as I watched her calmly look around the room. She then put her grocery bags on the ground with a sigh and delicately folded in while sitting down. The movements were so graceful and delicate that it seemed as if she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment.

Author Note I'm lazy (if you haven't guessed by now) so I won't be putting up Kakashi's P.O.V. during the meeting in the office. Let's just say that he was shocked about the whole Rosuto, Fuuha thing and during the rest he was mildly surprised but mostly bored. Okay? Okay. Oh, by the way, that whole disclaimer thing is in effect here to. Because no I did not write Naruto nor do I own anything in Naruto except Rosuto, Fuuha.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuuha's P.O.V.:

I dodged left a foot to get away from a sword, I shifted my upper body five degrees right to miss the flying kunai, and jumped four feet in the air to miss the low kick. I only had two clones left to take care of and time was running out. I spun counter-clockwise at a five mph speed, cutting off the head of one of the remaining clones.

"Pop"…_'went the weasel.'_

Upon hitting the water I immediately dodged to the right and kicked out at the last clone. A kunai knife cut through the flesh on my left leg as the shinibo needle in my right hand flew through the clone's neck.

"Pop." The last clone was gone with a spray of blood.

It was surprising at the lack of chakra that flowed into me after the death of my clones. In fact, chakra didn't flow into me, it flowed out of me because my clones had used all of the chakra that I had distributed to them and then started to use the chakra that I had kept to use myself. The effect of how heartless, cold, and mean my clones had been to me was like a slap in the face. A hard slap that left me seeing only black and falling into the water as I lost control of my remaining chakra. In truth, I only had enough chakra to teleport myself back to Konoha and live for an hour if not given immediate medical help. So I promptly preformed the hand signs and teleported to Konoha before running out of air and passed out in the middle of Tsunade's office.

I woke up to the sound of talking beside me. It was soft and non-threatening so I dismissed it for the second. I ran a small, light, and un-noticeable amount of chakra through my body to find out what shape my body was in. I had been healed from my previous injuries and there was so small amount of tension and stress in my muscles that I easily took care of by slowly messaging it out of the muscles. There were some needles stuck into my arms that were giving me medications to take away pain, which I didn't need now. I also didn't have all of my chakra back yet but I had at least half of it back. I quickly did the calculations of how I recover chakra, what level I was at, and how someone else had healed me and came to the conclusion that it had been two days to the second since I passed out in Tsunade's office to when I woke up. Having finished the analysis of my body, I listened to what the voices were saying so that I could understand what was happening.

"…can't find anything special about her. She's suppose to be a Rosuto and yet she has nothing special about her." Tsunade's voice drifted off in confusion.

"Maybe the Rosuto clan hid their traits away so that their abilities couldn't be found." Shizune's voice spoke up.

"Maybe, but that would be hard to do and each human would have had to keep chakra pumping into that seal to make sure it's always working. That would mean that when the person died their secret would be exposed and someone would be able to use it against the rest of the clan. I think that the most logical thing would be that the Rosuto clan has no special ability." Tsunade's voice said calmly.

"But that can't be. The Rosuto clan has been known as the strongest and best for centuries. Every member of the Rosuto clan is strong, independent, and the perfect ninja." Shizune exclaimed in reply.

"Every Rosuto that we know of, that is. No one except members of the clan knows where they live. Only the members of the clan that wanted to be seen were seen. None of the Rosuto clan has been seen in action. The Rosuto clan has always done missions on their own. The only thing that we know for sure about the Rosuto clan is that the members that have been seen always get their mission done…" Tsunade drifted off.

The sound of the door sliding open broke them off. Gentle footsteps moved into the room. I wove a small and unnoticeable blanket of chakra into the air to get a bearing on how the room was set up and such. I was lying on a bed with a window to my immediate left. The door was ten feet to my right, there was five feet between the foot of my bed and the wall, and the headboard of my bed was on the other wall. The ceiling was ten feet above my bed and fifteen feet above the floor. There were four chairs placed in between my bed and the door and the lighting was fluorescent. Tsunade was sitting in the chair that was closest to the head of my bed and Shizune was sitting on the one immediately beside her. There was a pig in Shizune's arms that decided to make a most unpleasant 'oink, oink' at that moment.

'_What in the world? Why is Shizune really carrying around a pig? Has she lost her mind…oh, she hangs around Tsunade a lot so I guess that means she has. BURN!!'_ The guy that had just walked into the room closed the door. '_At least I hope it's a guy. Really look at the definition in those abs. It's got to be a guy since there aren't any boobs, but those manly muscles… *dreamy sigh in head* … OH, the hair feels so soft and his ah-hem is amazing….huh? Why does it look like he has some chakra in his eyes…? Oh shit, he has an eye-jitsu which means that if he uses it he'll be able to see my clan's ability. Guess I can't ogle this cute smexy guy anymore…' _Which led to me reluctantly but quickly dragging all of my chakra back into my body and spreading it out, making sure to leave the right concentrations in certain places so that I looked any regular person walking down the street.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me." The smexy man said.

"Yes Neji. I want you to use your eye-jitsu to see if there are any special chakra patterns in this female." Tsunade commanded.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Neji said.

I heard a soft whisper in which I couldn't make out the words before feeling a probing all over my body. It felt like elephants with broken glass sticking out of their feet where standing on me. I concentrated all of my being on not reacting and keeping my chakra in patterns that looked like any regular person. The pain was going on for some time now and if this dude kept this up I would pass out. _'He is officially not smexy in my book anymore. Stupid bastard should see that there's nothing special with me and let go already. Does he have to keep this going? *sigh in head* It really is such a shame that he's such a bastard…then again, there was that hot guy from before…what was his name again? Oh yeah, Kakashi. Such a hot name, and I'm supposed to stay at his house. I guess that me and him are going to have to do some…aerobics together….wait, I don't feel pain anymore…'_

"…regular chakra patterns. She has only enough chakra to be considered a Chunin at best though. Who is this woman, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

'_Oh no he didn't just say that I have the chakra of a Chunin. When I get out of here, oh he is going to be so SORRY that he ever messed with the likes of ME!'_

"She claims to be Rosuto, Fuuha and she had a clone that fooled even me." Tsunade said somberly.

"A Rosuto? That's a lie. But a clone that fooled you? Who was it?" Neji asked disbelievingly.

"Sakura." Tsunade whispered.

"I…I don't believe it. That has to be a-" Neji's indignant shouts were cut off.

"Could you guys please shut up, you all are giving me a headache." I said calmly with my eyes open and looking straight at them.

"Fuuha, you weren't supposed to be awake for four more days. How are you feeling?" Tsunade exclaimed in a weird way.

"I feel perfectly fine and am in fact ready to leave the hospital right now." I stated calmly.

"Well it's good to know that you feel like you can leave. But we're going to have to keep you here at the hospital to make sure that you are going to be okay. We'll send a nurse in to check on you in a little bit. Have a good day now Fuuha." Tsunade said quickly while ushering Neji and Shizune out of the room.

'_Stupid Hokage thinks that I don't know about healing. Really come on, she taught me about healing. By her thinking that I can't heal people she's basically saying that she thinks she can't heal people… I'm not going to let her keep me locked up in this hospital for gosh knows long. I'm going to make my escape and get some freedom.' _ I very quickly and efficiently took the needles and stuff off/out of my body and cleaned up the room so that it would be ready for another person. I then turned to the window, opened the window, and jumped out of it. _'Oh it's such a nice lovely day. The sun's shining in the sky, there's a slight breeze, it's not to warm or to hot, and just the right amount of clouds. It's such a great day that I feel like I'm flying…SHIT, I'm FALLING!!'_


End file.
